


Pending

by em0rion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, and piyen says bye bitch, basil gets decked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0rion/pseuds/em0rion
Summary: Piyen leaves.
Relationships: Basil Johanrel/Piyen Dihn
Kudos: 2





	Pending

The click of Basil’s heels rang throughout the hallway, loud and thundering as if announcing their presence to all who remained in the building. They finally reached the door of their office, with text upon it saying “Basil Johanrel” in big letters. The doorframe towered above them as they entered, shutting the door behind them forcefully.

Inside their office were three men, two orcs and a small human. The human was in rough condition, with gashes across their body and torn clothes. He was slumped over, but one of the orcs poked him with the handle of his weapon, and he startled awake.  
“Ba-Basil, I can expla-” He started, but Basil had already walked over and slapped him.

“You will not address me. You are a disgrace to this organization and the only reason you’re still alive is because you might be of use to me,” Basil snapped, sneering.

“Wha-whatever you think happened, it’s no-not true!” The man pleaded, desperation etched in his voice.

Basil pretended to contemplate for a moment before turning their steely gaze upon the broken man, “so you  _ didn’t _ attempt to go to the mayor and tell him of our.. less legal business exchanges?”

The man stayed silent, and Basil nodded. 

“And, to think, we gave you food and shelter, even a job to work! And the only catch was that you _shut your damn mouth_ about the things you saw.” They leaned in close to the man as they ended their sentence. He visibly shrunk back in his seat from the shorter dwarf.  
Basil studied the man, eventually moving away. They shot a knowing look to the two orcs and nodded, the bigger creatures nodding as well as Basil walked to the door. They opened it, but not before turning to look at the man one last time, “say hello to your parents for me, will you?” They finished it off with a wink as one of the orcs reached over the man, gripping his head.   
Basil left through the door as a loud snap echoed from the office, a small smirk upon their face as they turned to look at the figure in front of them.

There stood Piyen, 8 inches taller than them, with a horrified look on her face. 

Basil raised an eyebrow, “what is it, Yen?”

Piyen said softly, “who are you?”

Basil laughed softly, “what kind of question is that-”

“Who. Are. You.” She said firmly, eyebrows lowering as her expression quickly shifted to one of anger. “You- you killed that man. And his family.  _ Why? _ ”

“You must understand, it had to be done,” Basil said dismissively.  
“Did it _‘have to be done’_ when my parents were killed?” Her fists were balling at her side.

“You  _ know _ that’s not related in any way-” 

“You are not the person I knew,” She stated firmly, glaring down at Basil.

“That’s not true, I’m the same person I’ve always been-”

“Would the Basil I knew kill an innocent man and his family?”  
Basil stood there in thought for a moment, “well maybe you just didn’t know me well enough.”

A fist to the face was Piyen’s response to that, a deep blow resulted in a deep scratch on their eye from the ring on her left ring finger. Basil clutched at their eye with both hands, crying out as the two orcs came out to see what the commotion was. Piyen had already taken off, long gone by the time the orcs had come out. 

One of the orcs had handed Basil a small vial of health potion, and they downed it quickly. They cleaned the blood away from their eye, feeling the raised surface of a scar forming and cursing softly under their breath.

The other orc spoke up, “should we go after her?”

Basil shook their head, “she’ll be back. I’m the only one she has left.”


End file.
